family is just a word
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: A new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood, but who is she? Where did she come from, and who are her parents? Jade has a few secrets, but doesn't hold all the anwers either... Slight Percabeth and later on OC/Will Solace. Not (very) Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1: Jade

**A/N:**** My first PJO story, bear with me people, besides, I suck at beginnings. Multiple POV story. Hope you like it!**

**summary****: A new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood, but who is she? Where did she come from, and who are her parents? Jade has a few secrets, but doesn't hold all the answeres either.**

**Have I mentioned I suck at summaries too? Well, now you know.**

**warning: all my multiple chapter stories are like this ;)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter one:**** Jade**

Percy Jackson was having a nightmare. It was one of his earliest memories, from when he was about two years old.

He was in his crib in his room, and a sound from his mother's bedroom woke him up. He was curious, it wasn't the first time he'd heard something like that, but every time it had happened before, he had felt excited and happy, even though he knew he wouldn't remember why later, no matter how hard he tried.

This time was different, Percy was too afraid to even make a sound. Someone was sneaking through the house. The intruder took something, or someone.

Percy heard the person leave and started crying.

"Percy?" his mother's sleepy voice called, "what's wro-"

It was quiet for a few moments, but then his mother started screaming. "Jade! Jade! No, please not my little Jade! … Help me, please, I'm begging you!"

And then she sobbed. And baby Percy cried along. His mother let out a heartbreaking cry.

Percy awoke with a start. It took him a few moments to realize he was still in cabin three at camp Half-Blood, just as he had been the day before, when he had said goodbye to Tyson. He was shivering and disoriented.

"Percy?" a soft girls' voice said. He jumped; in the dark he hadn't noticed her sitting by the edge of his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… Are… Are you okay?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. In the little bit of light, cast by the moon through his open window, he saw she looked sleepy end worried. She was wearing a white nightgown that made him glad she couldn't see his blush.

In his opinion she really was beautiful, even though he'd never admit that to her face.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," he said. It might've sounded better if his voice hadn't cracked.

"What was it about?" She asked it as if she hadn't noticed, while holding out a water bottle. But I'd be surprised if anything ever got passed a daughter of Athena. He took a sip and immediately felt better.

"It was just a memory," he answered.

Annabeth frowned. "I thought you had a more-or-less happy childhood? Not counting Gabe or the monsters of course."

"Yeah, but this was one incident… I've been having that dream a lot lately… I never remember much. I was about two years old and I was at home. My mom kept yelling this name… Jade… And then she screamed so heartbreaking… I wish I could just find that girl…"

Annabeth smiled gently at him. "You just might."

He smiled and then frowned. "Why were you in my room anyway?"

"Uh… I couldn't sleep, so I came to check on you… Since you've been having so many nightmares lately," she stammered.

Percy knew it wasn't entirely true, but he let it go. "So, you've been having this dream a lot? Why didn't you ever ask your mom?" she asked.

"I did, once. But she refused to say a word about it and looked so close to tears I never asked again…"

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just frustrated. I mean, who the hell is Jade?" he said exasperatedly.

"Percy? … I should go, before anyone notices I'm gone. But you could always ask Chiron about this girl in the morning. Sleep tight, seaweed brain," she whispered.

"Yeah, g'night, Wise Girl."

Annabeth left, and for a second the moonlight that shone through the door opening, made the girl look like an angel.

'Percy' Perseus Jackson, also known as 'seaweed brain', living GPS-unit, and 'stubborn idiot' was completely and utterly tongue-tied. He suddenly felt the odd urge to kiss his best friend. It must've showed on his face, because she blushed and quickly closed the door behind her.

The sound shook her back to reality. He was Percy, son of Poseidon, the Sea God, twice saviour of the world and best friend of the daughter of his father's rival.

It was probably just the fatigue. And with that comforting thought, he fell back asleep.

**Jade POV**

"Father, mother, please, anyone… help me," I whispered a plea, crying in a corner of my tiny room, trying my hardest not to feel the pain of my wounds.

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth was blushing so hard, if she was a cartoon figure, steam would be coming from her cheeks.

The look in Percy's eyes was longingly, almost hungrily, and admiring, but also gentle and sweet. But the worst thing was, that it made her heart beat uncontrollably fast and her head spin.

She shook herself as she arrived in front of the Athena cabin. She was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Emotions should have no control over her, only logic and reason. The only one in control should be herself.

And yet… for a second she _had_ lost that control. She had made a small step forward, only thinking about his lips on hers. But (thankfully) she had snapped out of it.

She lay on her bed, thinking it was probably the fatigue.

**Percy POV**

Something was wrong. He was completely sure of it… He just couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was at breakfast; Annabeth was sitting with her half-brothers and -sisters. Grover was munching on a tin can at Mr D's table, Chiron standing nearby…

Even when he looked farther he didn't see anything. The sun was shining, as always, the strawberry fields were calm, the arena unused, the volleyball field empty, the cabin's deserted, the tree was healing and someone was leaning on it, observing the camp, the… Wait, what?

He was startled so much he even jumped up. Nobody was talking anymore and all were staring at him –probably because he'd tipped over the bench he was sitting on in the process.

But he didn't care. It took him a few moments, but he finally started running when he saw the person crumple and roll down the hill. Luckily he caught her before she fell too far.

She was unconscious at the time, but he couldn't stop staring at her. He face he was looking at was practically his mother's. But this girl was not his mother, she was a bout ten or eleven years old and had jet black hair, just like himself. She also looked more fragile, but strangely also stronger than Sally.

But she was seriously hurt. Her entire body was covered in tiny scratches, which in itself wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the deeper ones.

On the inside of her left arm was a deep, long gash visible, from her wrist up to the inside of her elbow. There were more just like it.

One from the corner of her right eye to her jaw, several on her legs, one horizontally across her belly… Too many to sum up. Besides that she was all bruised up and her left ankle looked broken.

"Hey, can you hear me?" he asked the girl. She groaned, but didn't wake up. Since it looked like no one had followed him, he picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the big house.

In the meantime Chiron had finished his announcements and Grover, Annabeth and himself hurried over to help Percy.

They put her in the same room Percy had been in when he had first arrived at camp and Chiron immediately started healing her.

A few minutes passed and the centaur told the trio to take care of her, until told otherwise.

They cared for her in pairs. One time when Annabeth was feeding her Nectar and Ambrosia, a little bit of it dribbled out of her mouth. "Yuk, déjà vu," she said, but she was grinning. Percy smiled.

"That reminds me, is she family of yours?" she enquired.

"No, why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well, she has the same black hair, the few times she's opened her eyes, I saw they were green and her face just looks like yours."

Percy was unpleasantly reminded of the first time he'd realised Tyson was his half-brother.

"She's not family, okay? The only family I have are my mom and dad… and Tyson," he added.

"Okay, if you say so." We didn't talk about it anymore.

**Jade POV**

Someone was spooning something ridiculously delicious in my mouth. I groaned. Even if the liquid I'd just eaten made me feel better, I was still in a world of pain. On the other hand I had had worse. "Can you hear me?" a boy's voice asked.

I reluctantly opened one eye and looked at the black haired boy. He couldn't have been much older than me, maybe two years. My other eye opened and I nodded in answer.

"Annabeth, get Chiron," he told someone else in the room.

"Of course, your seaweed brainness," the girl snapped.

"'Your seaweed brainness'? You're the daughter of Athena and that's the best you can come up with?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, shut up! I'm sleep deprived, unlike sleeping beauty over there," she said.

"I thought it was the Aphrodite cabin that needed their beauty sleep?"

"Shut up!" she yelled (my poor ears!) and stalked out of the room. I'd have looked at her, but I was too sore and tired to look up.

The boy chuckled. "What's your name?" His sea green eyes locked with my almost identical ones.

"I… Uh… My… Name?" _'Good question, who am I?'_ I thought. A name plopped into my head. Jade. But my instincts warned me not to tell them that… Yet. I couldn't be sure if these people were enemies or friends. "Uh… A… Alexis," I lied. Castle's daughter in the program.

"That's good, now… Do you remember your birth date?"

Again I had to think, everything was so fuzzy. "Uh… Maybe… August eleventh? I'm turning twelve… I think… Who are you?" I played the weak girl. It was time to turn this interrogation around.

"My name's Percy Jackson, I'm thirteen years old… What else do you wanna know?"

"Friend or foe?" I asked him warily. He raised an eyebrow, much like I do often, and chuckled softly.

"We're nursing you back to health and you've been here for three days unconscious, if we wanted to kill you, we would've. Does that give you any clues?" I decided I liked this guy, he used sarcasm. But that didn't mean I trusted him.

"Where am I? What happened to me? What is this place? Who are Annabeth and Chiron? Why do you look so much like me? Where-"

"Wow, calm down, whirlwind, one at a time!" he laughed at me, "One; you dropped in on our summer camp, two; I don't know what happened to you, why don't you tell me? Three is the same as one, you're at our summer camp, four; Annabeth is a friend and a fellow camper and Chiron is the camp's activity director, five; _I_ don't look like _you_, you're younger, _you_ look like _me_,"

I let out a small laugh, he had a sense of humour, this 'Percy'. "I'm Alexis Cameron, I was adopted by Bane and Veronica Cameron when I was about a year old. I ran away a couple of weeks ago, but that's the last I can remember…"

Okay, so that wasn't entirely true, but I still didn't trust this place. I mean, one minute I'm on a hill, leaning against a tree, because my bloody ankle is broken, looking down on a strawberry farm, I set one step forward and it changes into a summer camp, complete with arena. Of course, me being me, in surprise I fall and loose consciousness.

Okay, so maybe I should tell you a little more about my life. I have no idea what happened before I was a year old, but somehow, I ended up in a green blanket with my name on it, in the streets of New York.

How did I survive? I have absolutely no idea, but I _do_ know that Veronica and Bane Cameron found me on their weekly walk and took me in.

At first it was great! They cared for me, defended me, played with me, forged my papers, bought me toys… But as I grew older, and strange things started to happen, that faded. First was just indifference, but then it grew into resentment.

According to them I was a weird child, a freak, as Veronica called me from time to time. I saw things that they couldn't, hallucinations, they said, but to me, they were monsters.

After one particularly bad incident (I had burned down the school and a teacher went missing) we moved to England, Veronica's birth country, for five years.

At first I thought I'd have new friends, but I only had one, Lilly, and she only befriended me the fifth year there. She was great and had had a dad that was a blacksmith in his free time. I had an amazing time there, despite my lack of friends.

Before I met Lilly, I read, even though that was hard with my dyslexia and all. It got easier as I practised, though. The only time it got harder was when I hadn't read in a while, then the letters floated off the pages again. But I was hard-headed and stubborn.

We moved back to America when another monster created a disaster. This one got me to be kicked out of school again and put me into the hospital for a week. Because of my ADHD, it was hell. I had to sit still, rest and take medicine.

At least I got that time to research the monsters I had seen and the strange things that always seemed to happen around me. Guess what I came up with. Greek mythology. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I loved it and knew all about it. I felt like a complete idiot, nevertheless, I tried to convince my parents that it was true.

It ended in a shouting match between Bane and me, while Veronica fled the house. That was the first time he hit me. Well, maybe not the first, but definitely the hardest. From that point on, he hit me whenever I talked back at him, or when I didn't want to clean my room, or when something strange or dangerous happened.

When I was ten, that occurred nearly every week. A year later it was nearly every day. Veronica didn't notice, or didn't care, the latter being the most probable.

Bane was good at hiding what he did to me. He always played the concerned parent when others were around and any wounds he made, were either hidden scars, or didn't leave any.

Another weird thing was that whenever he hurt me badly, it made odd… _things_ happen. One time, Bane had burned me with his cigarette on the right backside of my neck. To relieve the pain, I held my head (awkwardly) under the cool water in the shower. When I came out, ten minutes later, the wound had already turned into a smooth, circular scar.

Of course, when he noticed, he just punished me for that. Whenever I was nervous, or when I was thinking, I traced the scar over and over again, strangely enough, it calmed. One would think the opposite would happen, but not with me. With me it reminded me that no matter in how low a valley you think you are, something good can always happen to bring you back up again.

But all that physical pain wasn't the worst he did to me, at least not in my opinion. The worst was that he took my… well… he took _me_. Before he started hitting me, I was a lively, cheerful girl. Shy, yes, but stubborn, impulsive, and unrestrained too. I was –if I do say so myself– witty, courageous, strong…

Another time he had taken a slender, bendy stick and whipped me. Unfortunately, that _did_ leave scars. I had prayed… prayed to my real mother, my real father to help me, to take me away from _them_. And they had. They had lead me away from them and gave me the strength I needed to run away.

But those are depressing memories. Let's focus on my happier ones, like the ones about my hobbies.

First, before Bane went all mental on me, I went horseback riding. I was the best of my group and I loved it. For four years –from age six to nine– it was my passion, until 'mom' decided it wasn't a good sport for a young girl like myself.

Next on the list were swimming (which kept me in shape) and sailing, two other sports I enjoyed immensely. Though I stopped swimming when one of my teammates saw a few of my scars and asked all sorts of questions. I was ten years old. I only quit sailing when I ran away.

Another hobby that overlapped the others, time wise, was music. When I was seven –in England– I went grocery shopping for my neighbour, who was a retired piano teacher. Until I was nine (i.e. until we moved) she taught me secretly how to play the piano, read notes and how to sing.

We did it secretly because Bane and Veronica would never approve of it. She was the sweetest, granny-like old lady you could ever imagine and so I was sad to leave Danielle.

Back in America, I had to search for six months until I finally found someone who was willing to teach me for free and in secret.

Her name was Aimée, pronounced as Amy. She was a young French woman, maybe thirty years old, who had once been a talented musician, until she broke her hand in car accident. She couldn't play the violin anymore, so she dedicated her life to teaching children. She taught me outside of her classes every day.

Obviously, since she couldn't play the piano, we focussed more on singing, though she also taught me how to play the guitar and how to write songs.

On one of our last lessons, she gave me a cell phone and told me to that if I ever needed help, I could always call her. She never knew what Bane did to me of course, no one did. But that didn't mean she was blind.

She noticed how I flinched when she raised her hand, and I think she once caught a view of the scars on my back when I pulled off my sweater. But except for that, she knew everything about me and was as close to a mother as I ever had. Another person I was sad to leave. Unfortunately I had no friends to miss.

"Are you still there, Alexis?" I heard Percy say. I vaguely remembered him calling my name a few times.

"Sorry, just… reliving some old memories." "Is that why your eyes were all glazed over and… are you crying?" he asked. I quickly swiped the one tear away and answered with a defiant "No."

He lifted his hand and I couldn't help flinching, which made my wounds hurt again. Percy paused his movement and recognition flashed in the boy's eyes, but before he could say anything, the blond girl re-entered, followed by a limping boy and a man in a wheelchair.

**A/N:**** hopefuly, next chapter will be up soon. For all you people who are waiting for the next chapter of my HP story, sorry, I'm working on it, but I'm a bit stuck.**

**As always: REVIEW! If you notice any mistakes I've made, any typos, just tell me. Constructive critisism and praise are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2: explanations

**A/N:**** I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for no updating like I said, and I really don't have any excuse. I promise to update sooner next time, really, I swear.  
Thanks for all you guys who haven't yet abandoned this fic, 'cause I really plan to make a good one.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Jade and any other that aren't in the books. I only own the plot, so if you want to use stuff from my fic, just ask.**

**Iwould also like to thank DaughterofDemeter123 for being the first (and so far only) reviewer. Thanks, you're great!**

**So without further ado: enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter two: explanations**

"Ah, I see you're awake, miss…?" the man enquired. "Alexis Cameron," I responded politely, "I'd get up, but…" I said, gesturing to my bed.

"That's okay. I'm certainly glad to see you awake and talking. You wouldn't be able to tell me how you got here?" he asked friendly.

"She doesn't remember it," Percy answered for me. The man, Chiron, shot Percy a warning look. "Perhaps the young lady can tell us what she _does_ remember."

I was starting to feel all hazy again, and in a monotonous voice, I told my story.

"It was nearly one a.m. and I couldn't take it anymore. I prayed for my mom, my dad, anyone… to take me away. Suddenly, I felt stronger, it didn't hurt anymore… I got up, took everything I thought I'd need and sneaked out the window. I walked all through the night until I couldn't stand on my legs anymore. With the money I had stolen from Veronica's purse, I bought a ticket for the bus. For some reason, I knew exactly where to go. By midday I had reached a small village I can't remember the name of. In a local store, I bought a map of the area and some food and water."

I took a deep breath and felt how dry my throat was. "Speaking of water, can I have a glass?"

While I told the story, everyone had sat down and listened intently, though now, the limping boy sprung up and walked out the door.

"I have to ask, what's with the English accent?" the blonde girl, Annabeth, asked. "I lived in England for five years before moving back here, three years ago," I replied. Percy frowned, but didn't say anything.

Ever since he had arrived, the handicapped man, presumably Chiron, had been staring at me. Observing me. It was rather unnerving, really.

"Excuse me, could you stop that?" I asked him. Chiron raised his eyebrows, "Stop what?"

"Staring at me, like you're trying to place me. I'm not an object." I was surprised by the strength in my voice, but I kept it polite.

At that moment, the limping boy re-entered and handed me a golden goblet filled with water. "Thanks, uh…" I started. "Grover Underwood." He smiled at me and I shook his hand. "Alexis Cameron."

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Annabeth broke it. "So, what did you do next?"

"Huh? Oh, right. So, I bought supplies and was on my way again. That night, I slept on a beach, under a broken rowboat. My trip continued mostly like that. Until about five days from when I esc-" I coughed and drank a little more water. "Sorry… from when I ran away. I needed a shower, so in the middle of the night I 'took a shower' with all my clothes on, in a fountain, in the middle of a square, in a small city. I could hardly walk into a motel, they'd probably call the cops. Besides, I wanted to spare my money.

"But once I was hidden by the water, I heard something behind me. Something was growling. I thought it might be a wild dog, so I grabbed my daggers and-"

"Wait, _daggers_?" Percy asked. I know, it's not really common for a girl to walk around with daggers strapped to her body, but I just love blades.

"The father of my best friend back in England had a really cool hobby, he was a blacksmith. I designed them and he made them. I normally have the two of them strapped to my thighs," I explained.

Actually I had four, but they didn't need to know that. I pulled my knees to my chin to feel if the one on my ankle was still there. When I felt that it was, I reached up to the back of my neck. Underneath my neckband, a small knife was hidden.

In the meantime, Grover had been searching through my personal things and indeed came up with my two, beautiful daggers. They looked almost exactly the same: Long, flat blades, slightly curved with leather handle. My name was carved in the blade, close to the handle. They were light and easy to carry around in stealth. The only difference was that one was the colour. One was bronze, the other a metallic grey.

Luckily they hadn't noticed my name. On the other hand, if they did, I could just make up a story...

"Wow," Percy said. "Thanks," was my only reply.

I took them from Grover and put them on my lap.

"Hey, can I see those?" Percy asked. "Why?"

"To see what kind of material he used," he said simply.

"One of them is stainless steal, the other is some kind of bronze, but I don't usually use that one," I passed them to Percy, "Lilly's father said it had special abilities, but I should only use it in emergencies, just like I did that night," they all exchanged glances and Annabeth mouthed something to Percy while he put my daggers back with the rest of my personal stuff. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway," I went on, "I took my daggers and stepped out of the fountain, but there was nothing to be seen. I was terrified, and saw figures in every shadow. I had been circling the fountain, and was now facing it again. Something scraped the pavement behind me. By the time I had turned around, the huge, black, dog-like creature had already pounced.

"I fell backwards into the fountain with a 200 pound hellhound on me." I paused in my story. How should I word it? "Well, go on," Annabeth urged me. Everyone –save Chiron –was sitting on the tip of their chair, listening to my adventure. I had no idea was such a good storyteller.

"I… I don't… I don't really know what happened. There's a blank spot in my memory. Last I remember was feeling a power surge and tensing my muscles. Next, I was standing upright on the other side of the fountain, bleeding, and apparently I had just stuck my bronze dagger in the beasts head. It split his skull and than it vanished in a shower of dust. The entire square was dripping wet, and the fountain was missing some pieces. I panicked, grabbed my things and ran out of there. Then there is another huge hole in my memory, until I woke up here."

Percy frowned, " Really, that's the last you can remember?"

I thought, "Actually, I _do_ remember standing atop of the hill. Which reminds me, why did the strawberry farm change into a camp?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "It was a dream?" Percy weakly suggested. I raised a sarcastic eyebrow, and he muttered something like: "Never mind…"

"Have you ever had something strange happen to you? Something you couldn't explain?" Annabeth enquired.

Yes, strange things _had_ happened; monsters, Greek mythology, black outs, healing…

"You mean there's something wrong with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, of course not," she assured me and put an arm around my shoulders, " You're special. Just like the rest of us," she told me.

"What do you mean, 'the rest of us'?" I asked warily.

"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" Percy asked.

"Only everything," I said. Then it hit me. "It's real, isn't it? The gods, the monsters…" I said like I had always known. "And demigods too" Annabeth completed. "So that's what I am. A half-god."

**A/N: ****I seriously hope you haven't given up on this, and I swear on my notebook (and I really love this thing) that I'll update sooner and more regularly.**

**Also, here's a tiny preview of the next chapter:  
Percy gives Jade a tour, she meets lots of new, interesting people, and something (naturally) goes wrong.**

**Review!**


	3. the camp

**A/N: Hai again! No, I didn't die... I'm really sorry, I let this story slack a little bit. I've been working on the others a lot more lately, mainly on my swac stories, so hereby, I apologise.**

**This is a really long story, much longer than I intended, but I think it turned out nicely... Not beta-ed, so if you otice anything- review or send a PM so I can adjust ^^ .**

**R&R!  
**

**Chapter three: the camp**

They answered my questions and then left me to rest and to let the information sink in. I knew either Percy, Annabeth or Grover was always right outside of my door, in case I needed something.

'So I am at camp Half-Blood, I am the daughter of one of the Olympians –even though nobody knows who –Percy is an exceptionally strong demigod, a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and don't even get me started on Grover and Chiron. One of them is half a horse and the other half a goat!' I summed up in my head. 'Yeah, that's about it.' I sighed, and hurt my ribs in the process.

"Ouch," I murmured. 'Okay, lets see the damage,' I thought to myself. I counted six new scars, most of which were on my legs. "Uh… Percy?" I called. "What is it?" he called from the outside.

"Could you come in for a sec?" I asked timidly. I heard him get up and walk into my room. "What can I do for you?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"How badly was I hurt?" The grin faded. "You had small scratches all over her body, but the nectar and ambrosia fixed that. Your left ankle and some of your ribs were broken. Those don't heal as fast as normal cuts and wounds, even with nectar and ambrosia, you'll have to wait a while, even _with_ nectar and ambrosia. And you had seven deep gashes," he told me. "Ouch…" I whispered, "Wait, _seven_? I only counted six…"

"You have one on your face, which reminds me, is your vision okay?" he answered.

"It's a little blurry, but I thought it was just from being knocked out for so long… it's worse today than it was earlier though." I brought my hand up to my jaw and gasped as I traced the long, ragged line all the way up to my right eye. One tear escaped my injured eye.

"Are you okay, does it hurt?" Percy asked worriedly. Wow, this guy really had 'white knight syndrome', huh? "I'm fine, I'm just… sad,"

"Oh… well, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what I _don't _want to do: I don't want to sit around here for the rest of the day, take me outside?"

"I don't know, Alexis, I don't think you're ready to go outside yet…" I pulled out my puppy-dog eyes, _no one_ could resist the puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, no you don't. No, it won't work!" he said firmly. I willed my eyes to water, and saw him getting more insecure by the second.

"Oh, fine!" he yelled and I grinned. "But if Chiron catches us, _you_ are going through his lecture, and _you_ will do whatever punishment he gives me!" He said his terms.

"Deal," I agreed. Percy left to find a wheelchair while I did my best to get into a state of semi-presentableness, i.e.: I put on a sweatpants, an orange t-shirt that was lying around and strapped my daggers back to my thighs. It hurt a lot to move, but I ignored the pain and did the best I could, getting dressed while still sitting on the bed.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"

"Just a sec!" I replied as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Okay, come on in."

Percy was pushing a bright yellow wheelchair into the room, a stupid grin plastered on his face. The cushions were thankfully black, but the rest was bright enough to blind me. On the side was a big orange camp Half-Blood sticker.

"What is that supposed to be?" I asked him.

"It's the only one I could find, so don't complain, and sit still."

"Why?" I was cautious now.

"Well, I need to get you in this wheelchair somehow, so sit still, so I can lift you," he explained, a small blush on his cheeks.

I wanted to hop off the bed and run, but I figured it would hurt, and me and pain don't get along all that well.

"Oh, fine," I grumbled and sat still so he could lift me into the wheelchair.

"Here we go!" He was becoming a little too cheerful for my taste, but he was still a nice enough guy.

He led me around the camp, first showing me the volleyball court, the strawberry field, the arena, the dining pavilion, etc.

Annoyingly, a headache was building, and it was getting worse, but I blocked out the pain.

Last were the cabins. He let me guess which ones belonged to which god.

"The one with the seashells is obviously Poseidon's, god of the sea, earthquakes and horses," I said, pointing to a low, but beautiful cabin.

"Yep, that's where I crash," Percy responded.

"Let me see… Oh! The one with the owl is Athena's, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She's the patron of Athens. She and Poseidon both wanted to be, but she won, because she gave the people an olive tree, and he gave them a salt water fountain, right?" I was really enjoying myself, Ancient Greek stuff were my thing.

I held my head, the pain wasn't getting any better, but I didn't wan to Percy to notice.

**Percy POV (Percy = 'I')**

Alexis was really having fun, her eyes were alight with excitement. Maybe I shouldn't have taken her out, but I couldn't just leave her in that room with nothing to do. If she was anything like me, she would hate being cooped up inside so long.

"Let me see… Oh! The one with the owl is Athena's, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She's the patron of Athens. She and Poseidon both wanted to be, but she won, because she gave the people an olive tree, and he gave them a salt water fountain, right?" She said.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was slightly surprised she knew so much about the ancient legends, but I ignored it and nodded.

I don't think she saw me though, she was gripping her head and massaging her temples.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back?" I asked. If she wasn't well, _I_ was going to get the punishment.

"I'm fine," she assured me. She looked behind her, to me, and smiled. I thought she was lying, but if she could still smile, I figured she was okay.

"So what about the other cabins?" I changed the subject.

She flashed me a grateful smile and stared back at the cabins.

"Zeus? King of the gods and Lord of the sky. His symbol is a lightning bolt." She said confidently.

"What about that one?" I pointed to the Hermes cabin.

"Uhm… I don't know… That's one of those doctor thingies, right? I really don't…"

"It's Hermes, and that's a caduceus, and he is the patron of…?" I felt like a teacher, but it was fun.

"Travellers, thieves, literature, uhm, sports, invention, … and that's all I can think of right now…"

"Wow, I didn't even know he was the god of sports… How do you know so much about this?"

She looked a bit strange at me. "I read it of course."

"How did you read it, you have dyslexia,"

"I tried really hard, and I had a reading coach for a while. But he left."

"Why?" I really couldn't fathom why a girl like her would do that.

"I sort of slashed him with the wrong sword. I guess he just didn't like being in the hospital-"

"What?" I stopped the wheelchair. "What did you…"

"It was nothing, really. I had detention with him, and when I went home, it was dark and I was jumpy. I heard someone behind me, so I slashed. Next thing I knew, the guy was on the ground, bleeding. Apparently, I'd forgotten a book… Luckily, I only slashed his arm and he didn't press charges."

Percy chuckled. "Wow… But don't worry, these things happen to all of us. Two years ago I accidentally vaporised my maths teacher. But in my defence, she _was_ a fury."

I laughed and Percy continued to push my wheelchair on, showing me the basketball court.

My headache was getting worse, to the point when I couldn't even force a smile on my face. I gripped my head tightly and wished for the pain to go away.

"That's it, I'm taking you back," Percy said firmly. Meekly, I nodded my head. I couldn't even find it in myself to argue anymore.

We passed Annabeth on the way back to the Big House. She was talking to an athletic, black-haired, gothic looking girl with electric blue eyes.

Glancing behind me, I saw that Percy's eyes were narrowed and staring intently at our destination, as if it had personally done Percy wrong.

The girl and Annabeth had stopped talking and now the girl was scowling at Percy.

If it wasn't for my headache, I might've cared. I put my head back in my hands and tried to block out every sensory stimulus, but was failing horribly. Every sound, smell, taste, feeling was strengthened. Only my eyes seemed not to work properly.

Every sound was so loud, I couldn't even hear what they were saying.

Percy had stopped and was not talking irritably with Annabeth. The girl made some snide comment and Percy snapped at her. They all seemed to have forgotten I was there.

'_Just stop, _please _just stop making noise'_ I pleaded in my head. I felt like I could explode any moment now.

Something warm and sticky was dripping from my nose and ears. _'Blood?'_ I thought.

"Help… me," I managed to whisper, before the ground came rushing up to me and everything went black.

The first thing I noticed when I woke was a whispered argument on the other end of the room. Chiron and Percy.

After the centaur had finished with him, he clip-clopped out, leaving just Percy and me. Or so I thought.

"Percy?" I whispered hoarsely. I was hurting all over, But the thing that bothered me most was that the entire room was perfectly dark. Not a tiny strip of light, no shadows, nothing…

"Percy, why is it so dark in here?" I tried again. Not much came out, and it hurt to speak.

"It's the middle of the day, can't you see anything?" he asked concerned.

"No, there's nothing, I can't see anything!" I was panicking again.

"Calm down!" a commanding voice said. It was a girl, but I had never heard her voice before.

"Alexis, this is Thalia, she came to the camp a few days ago," Percy explained. He sounded very annoyed, like he didn't want her to be there… or anywhere near him for that matter.

"Uhm… I'd say hi, but I don't exactly know where you are…?"

A hand roughly grabbed mine and shook it once. "So, you're the new meat, huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"I guess…"

"Well, I've got better things to do, but unfortunately, Chiron thought it best that I be your guard from now on," she said.

"What? I don't… why?... I mean… what?" I was confused.

"Hey, it's okay," Percy said and put his hand on my arm.

"I'll still visit, and… as for the why… Chiron thinks I'm letting you do too much…"

"But you're the only one around here I know," I replied.

"Chiron's hoping you'll bond with Thalia," he spit out the name, which made me like her even less.

"I don't want to," I said firmly.

"Suck it up, princess, 'cause you'll have to," the girl said.

"Look here," I said in a dangerously low voice, "I am a teenager, with ADHD, who's been her parents' sole concern and who carried around blades since she was 7, I have been bullied, I have been abused and now, I am _blind_ , so I think it's safe to say I am royally pissed off! So you get that horse's behind in this room _right now_, or so help me god, I will find a way to hurt you."

For a second, all was quiet. Then…

"That might've been more impressive if you weren't in a hospital bed," she said, unfazed.

I let out a mix between a snarl and a scream. Percy chuckled.

"I told Chiron you wouldn't like it-" he started, but was interrupted by the conch horn. "Damn, Chiron said I'd get all Thalia's chores if I wasn't at lunch… I have to go, I'll be back later," he said and hurried out the door.

Thalia and I didn't talk, and didn't really do anything until Annabeth entered about twenty minutes later.

"I've got lunch," she announced. I felt her set a tray down on my lap, and heard her walk toward Thalia.

The girls greeted each other, and for the first time, it didn't seem as if Thalia was such an aggressive girl, she seemed normal.

"I still can't believe how different you are now, you were so little last I saw you," she said.

"I was seven, of course I look different now!" Annabeth protested, and they both laughed.

I was trying to stay still and quiet, but my ADHD was urging me to do something, _anything_!

"Can I have another goblet of nectar, please? I haven't had one today and my head feels like it is about to burst," I said eventually, interrupting their laughter.

"I'll get it," Thalia said evenly.

Annabeth and I were left in an awkward silence.

"So… she's new here? Doesn't seem like it… And who's her parent?" I asked.

"Her father's Zeus, and it's a long story," she answered, not unfriendly.

I thought that over for a second. "You _do_ realize you're hurting Percy with this, don't you?"

"What do you mean? I would never hurt Percy, he's just being a stubborn baby now, and he doesn't realize that Thalia and I are friends and that I need girl friends too, I can't spend all my time with him!" she replied angrily.

I felt it wasn't my place to tell her otherwise, since I wasn't exactly her friend, so I talked about my hobbies for a while. We discussed every god that could be my parent, but there were twelve choices. Most demigods were raised by one of their birthparents, but I was adopted, so I didn't know which one was my mortal parent.

Somewhere inside I did feel glad to know Bane and Veronica weren't really my parents, I never loved them like it anyway. I always knew I was adopted, they told me when I was seven, but this just seemed like… a confirmation that they weren't any kind of family of mine.

Sometime during the conversation, I must've dozed off, because when I woke up, I was alone in the room. At least, I thought, because I still couldn't see. It was slightly chilly, and I could smell the strawberries from here.

I couldn't sit still, so started feeling my way around the bedside table. I could feel a glass. Nectar, presumably.

I drank it greedily, before throwing the blankets back and swinging my legs over the side. I felt slightly dizzy, but the headache was mostly gone, and my legs didn't hurt at all anymore. I felt over the now-forming scar, and realized it would never fully heal. Same with my eyes, but all the rest were gone as far as I could feel.

Very carefully, I put one foot on the ground, drawing it back immediately as I felt how cold it was. _'I wish I had some warm socks…'_ I thought as I put the foot down again.

I shuffled around the room for a while, feeling the walls, and familiarizing it's touch. I had a feeling I'd be staying here for a while.

After a while I got sick of it and went to find my stuff. Last time I had seen it, it had been on the cot next to mine, so I felt my way there and searched through my bag. The familiar fabric of my favourite sweater was comforting, in a way I never thought possible, before coming here.

I put it on and curled up on my bed again. A normal child would think about how she missed her mother or father, or how nice it was at home on warm summer nights like this (I presumed it was night).

But not me.

I thought about the times I had with my best friend back in England, the music I played with my music teachers, and the fun I had with Percy…

I had felt more at home with those people then I ever did with the people who adopted me… How screwed up was that.

A sob escaped, and a tear made it's way over my cheek. Before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out, trying to be as quiet as I could and busy figuring out why the hell I was crying?

By the time my sobs subsided, I had taken in everything that had washed over me. The fact that I had no idea who I was, parent-wise, that I had gone blind, that I had lied to everyone about my name, that I was finally away from Bane, that I was safe…

I decided I'd tell Percy my real name… I didn't like being called Alexis anyway, so I might as well get it out of the way. I just hoped they wouldn't be mad.

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**It might be a while before the next chapter is up, but I can tell you this: Jade is going to start learning how to deal with being blind, Percy finds out the truth, an argument, a decision, and a claiming...**

**R&R!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: there's only black

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry! I'm a horrible person, keeping you waiting like this, I know! And this is a waaaaaay too short to make up for the time I haven't updated. So without further ado, here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter four: there's only black**

I hated being blind. I didn't know what time of day –or night –it was, so my sleeping schedule wasn't really accurate.

I woke up about an hour and a half before Thalia and Annabeth came in to wake me and give me breakfast. They said it was only six thirty.

Like last time, I ate my food in silence, not knowing what to say to the two chattering girls. I learned a lot though.

For Thalia, time had somehow stood still for about five years, and she'd known Annabeth as a little girl. She was a sarcastic gothic and disliked nearly anything that was brightly coloured.

Annabeth on the other hand, had a strategic mind, and was constantly making plans. She talked about Percy a lot too, mostly about how annoyed she was with him for acting like this. And every time she mentioned him, Thalia would sigh, and sound irritated and bored in her responses, she changed the subject as quickly as possible.

It was easy to see why Percy and Thalia didn't get along. They were both leadership types, and those clash.

After an hour or three I was so bored I wanted to bang my head against wall. Until Percy walked in.

"Hey Alexis! I brought you something, wanna feel?" he asked enthusiastically, and put a tray of food on my lap.

"Hey! I thought you had training now? And of course I want to feel, gimme!" I felt my mood go up considerably, talking to my only friend.

"I have archery, but Chiron said I could skip it for once. That reminds me, Annabeth, Thalia," his voice went more serious, "he wanted to talk to you."

Silently, the two girls walked out. Thalia's footsteps dragged over the floor, giving me the impression she was bored, while Annabeth's came down a little too hard. She was angry.

Percy, of course, was oblivious to this and just sat down on the side of my bed. "Here it is."

He handed me an object, about the size of my palm. It was a little bended and ribbed, but I recognised it immediately.

"A scallop! What colour is it?" I asked. I loved all sorts of shells, I used to keep a secret collection at home, until Veronica found it and threw it out.

"It's orange and pink, but how did you recognise it so fast?"

"I had a few at home, where did you find it?" Man, was I subtle.

"In the water, I go swimming every morning to wake up fully, otherwise I'd be a zombie all day. How 'bout you? You told me you used to swim… You don't think you could be a daughter of Poseidon do you?" I couldn't see him, but I could almost feel the frown on his face.

"No, I don't think so. Too much evidence against. 1: You said your dad made a pact, I don't think he'd break that in a little less then a year, and 2: I love music. I'm most probably a daughter of Apollo, or possibly Hermes," I reassured him.

"No, you don't have the Hermes traits. Their hair is blonde and they look like they have a few pranks up their sleeves. You face is rounder and kinder. Which is why I think you either Apollo or Demeter's daughter."

I remained quiet for a while, pondering over how to tell him I lied.

"Percy, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get angry."

"Okay… Shoot," he answered.

"My name's not really Alexis, it's Jade… But that's the only thing I lied to you about, really, all the rest is true!" I tried to convince him. "Please believe me," I whispered, looking at where I thought he was.

"I… I believe you… But what I don't understand is why? _Why_ did you lie?"

"I don't trust easily… I never thought I'd tell you as much I did, but I sort of felt hazy, and dizzy then, I felt… I felt I _needed_ to tell you…" I thought back. I hadn't meant to tell them anything at all, I wanted to make up a story, but I couldn't…

"Well, that's in the past, let's talk about less depressing things, huh?"

"Really, you're not mad?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course not, you didn't know who we were, you were scared, I understand, it's okay," he said, pulling me in a hug.

I couldn't help thinking this is what home must feel like.

* * *

The next few days I spent most of my time with Chiron, learning how to walk with a cane and how to read Braille. He used some kind of magic to make me learn faster, but it gave me a bad headache. Luckily, the rest of my body was fully healed.

Percy visited around noon everyday, and brought me my dinner. We laughed a lot and told Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia my name was Jade. Chiron said he expected it, but Annabeth and Thalia were a bit angry.

Two days later was my first day outside. Percy, Chiron and I made a walk around the camp, to get me familiarized with the routes I'd have to take.

Chiron had said he thought this was only a temporary thing, but I knew he was lying. He didn't know.

Although I fell down a lot, I had fun. Percy and I talked and made jokes, he introduced me to a few campers, among others Katie Gardner. She walked along with us she seemed like a really nice girl. It felt wonderful to finally get out of that damn bed and stretch my legs for more than twenty minutes.

Percy and Annabeth barely talked, and even though Percy was cheerful enough, I could feel the tension in the air when we weren't talking.

Chiron said we had to do things step by step, so my days looked a little like this:

In the morning I had breakfast before walking round the camp, now only with Percy and occasionally Katie.

At noon I had lunch with Percy after which he went to his own training.

All afternoon I had lessons with Chiron in Braille and working with my hands, understanding Greek with Annabeth and sometimes training with Thalia.

It was another five days before I made my first walk alone. And of course, I bumped into nearly everything and everyone I passed.

"Au, I'm sorry," I apologised for the umpteenth time.

"It's okay, Jade," Katie answered. "First walk alone?"

"Yes, I swear I have at least forty more bruises. And tomorrow I get to start training all day with Thalia, Chiron says there's nothing more he can teach me," I explained, and unconsciously dodged a flowerbed.

"You'll be fine, you didn't walk into that flowerbed. And it sucks having to train with Thalia, she'll push you way farther than you can go," she commented.

"I did? Wow, I am improving," I said with a smile, "And yes, Thalia's really hard on me, but that aside, I do have to get there, so I'll see you later, bye," I said as I hurried off, trying not to bump into anything.

"You're late," Thalia replied flatly as I walked into the arena.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into Katie and we-" I tried, but she interrupted me.

"I'm not interested, okay, so just get you armour on, it's five feet in front of you," she snapped. I didn't understand why she was so mean to everyone, and not to Annabeth.

Silently, I got ready, or at least as ready as I could. Thalia would always correct something of my armour here or there, and she'd always shout.

"You've got to tighten this belt, or else you'll probably die in battle. Your armour would fall right off. Now stand up straight!"

Next was the actual training. And it was murderous.

"Spread you legs more! Now put your left foot slightly in front of the other! Put 30% of you weight on your back foot! No, not like that!" she yelled, but it was too late, I'd lost my balance and fell face forward on the ground.

I felt blood drip from my nose, and couldn't help a tear falling from my eyes.

"Get up," she ordered. But I couldn't, or didn't want to...

I was shaking now, letting all my pent up frustration and anger guide me to my enemy. I jumped up, grabbed a sword and slashed where I'd last heard the black-haired girl.

The weirdest thing happened; I could see golden sparks again, but much more than before. They lined the place Thalia was supposed to be, and the entire camp. The tree on the edge was glittering brightly too.

Thalia screamed, I guess I'd hit her.

She fell to the floor, but got up immediately. I hadn't hurt her that bad. She pinned me against the ground with the tip of her sword boring slightly into my neck.

"What did you do that for? And how did you do that?" she demanded.

"I… I… I don't know," I stuttered. My heart was racing and I could barely breathe, I was terrified.

"Thalia!" a booming voice came from my right. She released me immediately, and I scrambled to get up. I wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

**

* * *

Percy POV**

I woke up from an afternoon nap at the beach with a start. I'd had that dream again, but this time I fully understood it's meaning. In the dream, my mother had screamed for a girl named Jade. It couldn't be a coincidence that Alexis had told me her real name was Jade only two days ago. How could I've forgotten?

But the most prominent thought in my mind was _'Is Jade my sister?'_

There were only two ways of finding out: asking my mother or asking my father. I chose the least scary option: my mother.

Creating a rainbow was going to be easy enough as I was a son of Poseidon. Finding a golden drachma on the other hand proved more difficult.

I was in the process of turning my cabin upside down when Annabeth walked in.

"Percy, I… What are you doing?" she asked, looking around the room. I was lying on the floor, peering under the closet, trying to remember where I'd put my pouch.

"Do you have a drachma? I really need to call my mom, it's urgent," I asked, getting up from my position on the floor.

"Euhm, sure?" she answered and fished one out of her pocket. Before she could say anything else, I'd snatched it from her grasp and ran outside, toward the lake. Annabeth was following me.

"Percy? What's going on?" she asked me when we arrived. I ignored her, created a rainbow and threw the drachma in.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!"

The coin disappeared and I said my mother's name and our address. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window.

"Mom!" I called. She started and turned. The moment she saw me, her face broke into a grin.

"Percy! It's so good to see you," she said, but when she noticed my smile didn't reach my eyes, she continued, "what's wrong?"

"Mom, do I have a sister called Jade?"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh, cliffie! ^^**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: more explanations

**A/N:**** Hi! I'm sorry! I know it's been AGES since I updated, but I was just really focussed on my Merlin fanfic :/ It's just because I had the weirdest PJO dream last night that I wrote a little (I know, I'm a procrastinator^^) Also, I finally completed (this part) of the series! I finally have all five books + the demigod files and the sword of Hades! Jej for me!**

**Anywho, I know it's short, and it probably sucks, but I'll try to update as much as I can while my Merlin beta keeps holding my fanfic hostage.**

**On with the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 5: more explanations**

_last time:  
_

_"Percy! It's so good to see you," she said, but when she noticed my smile didn't reach my eyes, she continued, "what's wrong?"_

_"Mom, do I have a sister called Jade?"_

* * *

Mom's grin faded and she held her hand in front of her mouth. I could see her eyes watering and instantly regretted asking her so directly.

"It's been so long since I've heard that name… How did you find out?" she asked weakly.

"I've been having dreams. Dreams about the night she was kidnapped."

Mom closed her eyes and a tear made its way down her cheek. I wished I could hold her.

"She's here, mom, she's at camp," I told her. Her eyes shot open and she rose halfway from her chair.

"She's what? What do you mean? Are you sure?... What's she like?"

"Simple; she showed up here about a week ago. She was badly injured, but Chiron healed her… She looks exactly like me, mom. Only she's a girl and she's younger… She reminds me of you; she's kind and headstrong… I'm sure it's her, mom." Mom buried her head in her hands and sat down again. Tears were now streaming freely, but I could just make out a smile. Annabeth remained quiet beside me.

Once she'd calmed down enough, she explained a few things to me. "Your father couldn't stay away from you. He kept visiting you at night when he thought I was asleep and one night I caught him. It felt amazing being with him again and we talked for so long and played with you and put you to bed when you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. It felt like we had a real family again. And then one thing lead to another… It shouldn't have happened, but it did. Poseidon realized the mistake he'd made… Two demigods of one of the big three in one house? We'd be overrun with monsters," she took a shuddering breath.

"Your father stayed with us, and whenever he couldn't be there, one of his subjects was. We were relatively safe. One night when your father was away, a monster did manage to get into the house and take my little Jade away. She wasn't even a year old yet… I begged your father for help and he returned immediately, sending his minions after the kidnapper. The monster was caught and murdered, but Jade was never found. Poseidon realized he should return to the ocean and leave you and me alone," she finished.

I let that information sink in. It matched Jade's story. "Jade says she was found by a couple on the streets of New York. She said they treated her well at first, but when the monsters came, they changed. She wasn't treated very well so she ran away. Somehow she ended up here, but now that I think about it that must've been dad."

Mom nodded and looked like she wanted to say something, but was interrupted when a scream filled the air.

It came from the arena! "Jade!" I yelled and I ran toward the sound, closely followed by Annabeth, whom I hadn't realized was still there.

* * *

**Jade POV**

Chiron came galloping in while I tried to make myself invisible against the wall of the arena. Almost everything was golden coloured because of the sparks. But I noticed a difference; Thalia and Chiron looked very bright, but the walls and floor of the arena were dimmer. Looking further away, I could see that the attic of the big house and the tree by the border were by far the brightest of all. I had to 'close' my eyes to it. Surprisingly, it felt like closing my real eyes, but I knew it was some kind of mental eye.

I was pulled from my reverie as Percy and Annabeth entered the arena. "Jade! Are you alright?" He came toward me and lightly touched my upper arm. The distraction was enough to make my inner eyes open again.

"I'm fine," I told him. I don't know how I had known it was him, but I could just recognise him. He was pretty bright as well, nearly as much as Chiron.

"You sure?" Annabeth asked worriedly. I pushed away from the wall and smiled at her, though I was sure it looked a little forced.

Another step forward made me fall; the sparks were dizzying and more than a little disorienting.

"I knew you were lying," Percy said and gripped my arm tightly. "I'm taking you back to the Big House." He seemed to hesitate before saying: "Can I talk to you afterwards, Chiron?"

"Of course, Percy," the centaur replied evenly.

I felt Percy's hand pull me forward, to the Big House. I followed numbly, trying to make sense of the strange sparks that danced all around me. Vaguely, I registered Percy pushing me down onto a bed and leaving me with Annabeth. She took off my shoes and placed a blanket over me. Still deep in thought, I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Chiron was waiting for me on the porch of the Big House. He looked serious, staring over the camp. "You knew she was my sister, didn't you?" I asked, coming to stand beside him. From the Big House you could see the entire camp; from the strawberry field to the climbing wall.

"I suspected as much, but I didn't know she was also your mother's child," he replied, not turning his gaze away from the camp.

I thought that over. Was I mad at him for not telling me? No, not really. I wouldn't have told me if I were him. Was I mad that my dad had another kid without me knowing? Hell yes, but I wasn't going to take it out on Jade. _'__I__can__'__t__believe__I__have__a__little__sister__now__… __I__'__ve__no__idea__how__to__be__a__big__brother,__except__to__Tyson,__and__he__'__s__independent__enough.__But__Jade?__She__'__s__blind,__and__no__one__but__me,__Annabeth__and__Chiron__know__she__'__s__my__sister.__'_ "Damn," I whispered.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" Chiron asked, finally looking at me.

"I just realized Jade still has no idea who she is. My dad hasn't claimed her yet… What if he never does? Should I tell her?" I really needed the advice.

"I don't know, Percy. In my experience demigods get into a lot more trouble if they know who their parent is. On the other hand, she might take it better if she hears it from you first."

I bit my lip. I hated having to think about stuff like this, why couldn't this just have been a nice normal summer? "I think I'll wait for dinner. If dad hasn't claimed her by then I'll tell her myself," I said resolutely, and started off toward my cabin. If I was going to have a new roommate, I'd better make sure she didn't fall over anything.

* * *

**Jade POV**

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I must've groaned or something, because next thing I know someone is helping me upright. "How do you feel?" Annabeth asked. Involuntarily I opened my eyes, both sets of them. I winced and shut them quickly.

"Everything is just hugs and puppies, how do you think I feel?" I asked sarcastically. I heard a snort come from a corner of the room and guessed it was Thalia.

"How long was I out?" I asked while hesitantly trying to open only my physical eyes. _'__Nope,__that__didn__'__t__work.__'_

"About an hour. Dinner starts in fifteen, you want to go?" Annabeth asked.

"Ask me again in five," I replied, sipping from the ambrosia the girl had put in my hands.

We continued on like that in awkward silence for about twenty seconds before Thalia broke it. "So what exactly happened? It's not like it hit you."

"I don't know, I just got a horrible headache all of a sudden. Chiron warned me this could happen, it'll pass," I said dismissively, hoping they'd leave it alone.

"Well, not that it's not cosy around here or anything, but it's not, so I'm out of here. Annabeth, I'll see you later."

"Remind me again why she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you, she just… doesn't like you very much…" Annabeth replied uncertainly.

"How is that any better?" I asked, laughing. The blonde laughed right along with me.

Suddenly, running footsteps came closer to the room. "Jade! " Katie's voice sounded. I opened my eyes instinctively again, but even though I could still see the sparks, my head didn't feel like it was going to explode. I felt it safe to leave my eyes open this time.

Katie had quite a few sparks too, but much less than Annabeth. I figured strong demigods had more sparks…

"I heard about what happened, are you alright?" she asked concernedly, sitting on the side of my bed, opposite to the daughter of Athena. She hugged me. Absently, I noticed she smelled like wheat and fields in the early morning.

"I'm fine, Katie, thanks. I'll be going to supper, do you mind walking me?" I asked. I figured I could tell her about the sparks, se was my friend after all.

"Sure, I don't mind. You coming too, Annabeth?" she asked politely. The two girls didn't know each other very well, at least not from what I could tell. But they knew of each other, as they were both counselors.

"No, I'm going to find Thalia. Look, Jade, I'm sorry about how she acts, it's just the way she is. Once you get to know her, she'll warm up to you." And with that, she left.

Katie was staring, and it was becoming uncomfortable, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed and gingerly tried to stand. I had a slight dizzy spell, but besides that I was fine. I took a deep breath and counted to three until the feeling was gone, then I turned around to my friend. "Look at me, all ready to go," I joked.

"You followed Annabeth with your eyes perfectly, is your sight coming back?" Katie asked curiously.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that," and I told her all about the sparks. "Don't you get it, Katie? I can see now! Sort of…" I said enthusiastically.

"I don't understand. Where did they come from? And what are they? And how come only you can see them?" she asked, frowning.

"I don't know, Katie, I wish I did."

"Well, it's no use breaking our heads over it right now, we should get going, I still need to go get my cabin."

Fifteen minutes later we all sat at our own tables, myself not included. I sat at the Big Table, next to a hyperactive satyr. When it was time to put some of our food into the big brazier at the edge of the dining pavilion, I let the satyr guide me. I still didn't know who's name I should say, so, like always, I said "to the Gods."

As I turned around to go back to my seat, I heard people gasp. With my second sight, I looked up and saw all of them staring at a point a few inches above my head. Strangely, I didn't need to look up to see what they were looking at. I was only aware of _wanting_ to see it, when my line of sight changed. It felt like I was looking up but I wasn't…

There, floating serenely above my head, was a trident, shining brightly with sparks. It was the signt of Poseidon, God of the Sea.

* * *

**A/N:**** So? What did you think? Like the cliffie? Review and tell me!**

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6: Siblings

**A/N: Just saw that I last updated this in December 2011... Okay, so maybe I AM evil, but I swear I never meant to leave t this long! I just finished watching Sea of Monsters in the movies tonight, and had some inspiration. Don't expect updates too regularly, though, I'm still really busy with my Merlin and Harry Potter fanfics, and my job is crazy!**

**A HUGE thank you to Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry, harrypotteraddict101, Thalia393, Kstar101, Lils, DaughterofDemeter123, and GothicAngel Is Me for reviewing, you guys really inspire me, and help me write!**

**Here it is, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Siblings**

**Jade POV**

"Yes, yes, I suppose we should be happy. Hurrah and all that, now get back to your dinner!" Mr D said. It almost hurt to look at Mr D. as he was practically solid. I could see all the details, from the curve of his nose to the frown that seemed ever present. And again, I didn't have to turn around to see. It seemed like I had 360 degrees sight.

A hand softly touched my arm. "Jade? You can come sit at the Poseidon table now," Percy whispered, leading me towards said table.

"I don't understand, Percy, how can I be Poseidon's daughter? Does this mean you're my brother? Then who's my mother?... Who am I?" Perhaps I'd been feeling a little dramatic as I said that, but it was still how I felt. I had always wondered who I was, who my parents were and why they didn't want me, but now that it was so close, almost tangible… I was scared.

"I'll explain in a little while, but yes, you're my sister." I could hear the smile in his voice. Percy pushed me down into the seat and gently placed my tray on the table.

Dinner passed in a blur, I only remembered feeling everyone's stare bore into me and wanting to get out of there so I could make Percy tell me everything. As soon as Chiron had made the evening announcements, I jumped up, gripped Percy's arm and started dragging him to the edge of the pavilion before it swarmed with people, making it impossible for me to get through.

"Calm down, here, let me guide you," he said, grabbing my wrist and loosening my hold on him.

"I can walk, you know," I snapped more angrily than I meant. I stopped and sighed, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. All this 'second sight' was tiring me out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I muttered.

"It's okay," he said, but I could tell he was a bit annoyed at my outburst.

I remained quiet as we walked to the cabin. It smelled pleasantly like the ocean after a storm and with my inner eye I could see it was a low, long and solid. Five of the beds were empty (which I only knew because Percy told me), and another was strewn with what I assumed were Percy's things. I could 'see' them because of the slight green tinge that covered them, which I'd come to know as 'Percy's colour'.

I'd noticed some of the stronger demigods like Percy, Annabeth, Clarice and a few others had a sort of coloured tinge along with the golden sparks. Annabeth's was grey and Clarice's red, so I assumed that was because of their parents. Chiron also had a tinge, but it more metallic.

"I still need to collect my things from the Big House…"

"We can go get it now, if you'd like?" Percy suggested.

"No, I want you to tell me, Percy. Tell me who I am," I whispered, a note of desperation in my voice.

/*/

**Percy POV**

She looked so sad and small, I felt bad not telling her earlier. I sat her down on the empty bed next to mine. "When I was about a year old, my mom and dad had another kid, a girl. I guess dad couldn't stay away," I started with a slight smile. "He was disregarding his duties when he came to visit. Anyway, when my sister was a year old, she was kidnapped from our home on one of the days my dad wasn't there. A monster had taken her, and, though dad managed to kill it, he couldn't find his daughter. My mom was devastated and she never told me about it. I only found out that my sister's name was Jade when I started dreaming about that night. That was two days before you arrived at camp," I explained, not looking at her.

For a while she didn't say anything. Then she quietly asked, "What's her name? My mother's?"

"Sally," I replied.

"Sally," Jade repeated. "She probably doesn't even remember me…" she said sullenly.

"Jade, she never stopped thinking about you," I reassured her, putting a hand over hers. It was a little awkward, but she was my sister, and right now she needed someone.

The girl looked up at me, hope shining in her now milky green eyes. "She hasn't?"

I shook my head, amused by the amount of emotions flittering across her face. She was staring at a point a little way to the right of my head, but I wasn't sure whether that was because she didn't know where my head was or because she was thinking.

We sat in a companiable silence for a while. "I have a brother." She had said it with such wonder I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I have a sister, and a full-blooded one at that. What are the odds, right?"

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, well I won't be the kind of little sister you'd want to mess with," she threatened half-heartedly, a half-smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sure."

Jade sighed. "Things sure are going to change for me…"

"You'll be fine, I promise. I'll be here to watch over you." Secretly, I was kind of glad to have gotten a 'normal' sibling this time, not that I didn't love Tyson, but still… He could be a little much to deal with.

Jade smiled at me and announced she was going to bed. Not bothering to get changed, she just kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed we were sitting on.

Smiling at her antics, I got changed in the adjacent bathroom and, while brushing my teeth, thought about my mom. She'd lived with this grief for almost twelve years, never being able to confide in anyone. _'I wonder how she's going to react to this,'_ I thought, making my way over to my own bed. _'She's probably going to cry…' _I though, worrying over her.

I fell asleep to the sound of my sister's gentle breathing.

/*/

**Jade POV**

I drifted into consciousness slowly, like you can only do when it's a Saturday morning and you know somewhere in the back of your mind that you have nothing to do. As I opened my eyes, a feeling of disorientation hit me, but a moment of keeping my eyes still (I couldn't very well stare at a spot in the ceiling, could I?) it washed away. That was one of the worst things about being blind. That and the lack of colour. I missed colours more than anything. I wished I could still see the light the sun cast on broken glass, like that scene in The Princess and the frog (yes, a Disney movie, live with it).

You'd think I'd miss being able to see people more, but what with my second sight I really didn't need it. Or at least not at camp, I didn't know how this was going to work if I left this place.

'_No need to worry about that, though,'_ I told myself. _'After all, camp doesn't end for another… Crap, three days…'_

"Jade, you up?" Percy's voice drifted into my consciousness.

"No," I replied, trying to snuggle deeper into my blankets.

A laugh answered my comment. "Well, unless you want to starve, I suggest you do get up or there'll be no food left! Chiron's excused us from lessons today, but he won't be so nice tomorrow, and we need to meet him at the Big House." Percy's 'advice' was accompanied by him yanking the blankets off me, and I whimpered in protest.

"Come on, you need food, and, more importantly, so do I!"

/*/

Half an hour later saw us walking up to the Big House, where Chiron was sitting in his magical wheelchair, which I could very clearly see. He was gazing in the opposite direction, toward the tree that marked the boundary of the camp. It irritated me that I couldn't see his expression, I could only see the vague direction he was looking at. It also irritated me that Percy's hand was hovering just behind my back, so he could catch me should I fall. Part of my brain registered I should be grateful for that, since I still wasn't walking very straight, but the biggest part (which was, incidentally, also the part my teen hormones probably came from) insisted he thought I was a baby.

"I can walk, you know, you don't have to keep that hand hovering," I said, as calmly as I could manage.

I sensed Percy's surprise by the slight hitch in his step, he'd obviously thought I hadn't noticed, but he didn't remove his hand.

"I'm not going to apologise for wanting to catch you if you fall, Jade, you're going to have to get used to people wanting to take care of you now," he said flatly, continuing up to the Big House.

Only Percy's hand made me keep up with his pace, because this time, _I'd_ paused at _his_ words. People wanting to take care of me… Bane and Veronica once cared for me, but I'd been too little to remember. Was this what it was going to be like? Percy and Sally (no, _mum_) taking care of me? Would she even want me?

I felt something warm blossoming in me. It felt good to be taken care of. _'Strange, suddenly that hand doesn't bother me that much anymore…'_

"Ah, Percy, Jade, come sit," Chiron said, indicating two chairs (probably) in front of him.

Percy – _my brother_ – gently pushed me down in one of the chairs and sat down in the other one.

"Now, now, there's no need to look so grave, you're in no trouble and for once I didn't call you here to give you bad news. As it is, you are in a rather unusual situation, full-blooded siblings amongst demigods are… rare."

"What are you saying?" I asked, confused.

"You need to think about arrangements. Jade, where are you going to live? Percy, have you told your mother? There are a few things you need to think about. Also, Jade, with your blindness, how are you going to arrange things?" he asked.

I'd have gotten angry, but Chiron's tone made me pause and think. I really hadn't thought any further than this week.

"I haven't told mom… I haven't had the chance what with everything that's happened. And Jade's living in the cabin, isn't she?"

'_Idiot'_

"I meant after camp is over, Percy. Jade needs to decide if she wants to stay year round, or live with you and your mother, if she is agreeable, or go back to her adoptive parents-"

"No!" I shouted immediately. I only realized I'd jumped up too when I 'saw' Percy stare up at me. Chiron, being much more visible than my brother, frowned at me.

"Something wrong, Jade?" he asked delicately.

"I uh… Uhm…" I stuttered as I sat back down. "Nothing." I stared hard at where I knew my hands to be; in my lap, hoping they couldn't see the naked fear I'd felt when Chiron had suggested I go back.

Percy placed a hand comforting on my shoulder. "You don't ever have to go back if you don't want to, Jade," he said determinately.

I nodded and sighed in relief. What if they had sent me back after camp was over?

"What… what happened to you over there?" Percy asked hesitantly. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me by asking, but I really didn't want him to know.

"I just… We never got along…" I said lamely, but I knew Percy wasn't going to buy that excuse. For all his acting like an idiot, Percy was far from stupid, a bit dense perhaps, but definitely not stupid.

"Perhaps you can call your mother now, Percy, and I'll have a talk with your sister?" Chiron suggested.

Percy mumbled an affirmative and shuffled away. I fought not to squirm in my seat.

"Now, Jade. I've already talked to Thalia, but I'd like to hear from you what happened."

**A/N: If anyone has any questions, please feel free to PM me, or leave a review, I'll get back to you!**

**REVIEW! They're like puppies and rainbows and unicorns ^^**

**Also, I just realized I'm rather fond of cliffies in this fandom, and I do apologize. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. It's all my muse's fault!**

**-Anne**


End file.
